


Through my eyes

by Dreamsoftheedge



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsoftheedge/pseuds/Dreamsoftheedge
Summary: Written for OQ Prompt Party 2019.Regina has scars from surviving a fire and thinks nobody can love her, Robin proves her wrong.





	Through my eyes

You look into the mirror and see a body full of scars,  
your face, your hands and other parts.  
Ashamed of the story they tell,  
I know my dear, it hurts like hell.  
Alone and broken you try to hide,  
it seems like a never ending fight.  
Shutting everything out,  
including me,  
inside I scream so loud,  
can’t you see ?  
Darling, you are the one  
who keeps me up all night,  
I wanna stay forever by your side.  
Those scars only show a part of your life.  
A one, that you so bravely survived.  
I’ll try my everything to make you feel the best you are,  
even if it might still be far.  
And hopefully one day you’ll see,  
that you are everything to me.


End file.
